O Brilho Dos Teus Olhos
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: -Fanfic dedicada a TIA LULU- "Aquele brilho que eu tanto amava era Perolado e emanava tal inocência e pureza que só ela poderia ser possuidora daqueles olhos de tão rara beleza" -Fic betada pela Juju-chan-


**O Brilho dos Teus Olhos**

_Por Ida-chan_

_-_

_FANFIC DEDICADA A __**TIA-LULU**_

_-_

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.**  
Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas?

_( Evanescence – Bring My To Life)_

**-**

Aqueles olhos, eles não poderia me enganar. Ela estava sofrendo e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria esconder isso de mim. Não de mim, talvez de qualquer outro presente aqui, mas não de mim.

Olhei mais uma vez para o seu rosto angelical. Em seus lábios, pequenos e rosados, um sorriso tímido e triste se formou.

Tentei imaginar o motivo para tanta tristeza... Mas toda a minha dúvida perante aquilo evaporou ao ver _ele_ chegar de mãos dadas com a sua namorada.

Aquele maldito não via o quanto aquela garota que o olhava com mágoa o amava? Ele era tão tapado assim?

Quase todas as pessoas que estavam nesse festival sabiam dos sentimentos daquela garota para com ele.

Admito que não sou daqueles que demonstram seus sentimentos mais íntimos tão abertamente, mais por ela eu abriria uma, ou várias, exceções. Por ela eu teria coragem de gritar para toda aquela gente que a amava.

Não sei ao certo o que aquela garota tinha de tão diferente das outras, só sabia que ela era especial... Muito especial.

Caminhei ate próximo dela, suas bochechas tomaram um tom rosado e o brilho de seus olhos tornou-se diferente.

Sorri internamente ao saber que causava aquele tipo de reação nela. De alguma forma era bom saber disso, pois mim fazia sentir esperanças quanto a nós dois... Apesar daquilo ser improvável.

Hinata poderia ser comparada a um anjo, sempre gentil e amável com todos. Apenas o idiota do Naruto não havia notado isso, até eu que nunca reparei muito nas mulheres daquela vila a notei, por que não ele? Ela era boa demais para o jovem de rebeldes cabelos loiros? Não... Não era por isso, e eu sabia muito bem a resposta daquela pergunta. Tudo era culpa de uma única coisa:

O amor

O amor que o Garoto-kyuubi sentia pela sua atual namorada, e antiga companheira de time, Sakura Haruno o havia cegado. Ele não conseguia enxergar a delicada e tímida Hinata que sempre o amou.

Sinto um aperto no peito ao pensar em trocar a Hinata pela Sakura.

De fato, Sakura não é feia, é bem bonita para ser sincero. Mais ela não possui o mesmo brilho dos olhos de Hinata, o brilho que me conquistou. Os brilhantes e expressivos olhos da Hyuuga exalavam inocência, mais já os da Haruno eram repletos de sensualidade.

Muitos escolheriam a jovem de madeixas rosadas... Mas eu faria diferente, escolheria a de longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados. Minha escolha seria a bela Hinata.

Sei que a herdeira Hyuuga, e todo o resto daquela vila, se surpreenderiam ao saber dos meus sentimentos para com ela... A mais improvável de todas as garotas que eu poderia escolher.

Nós estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro. Nenhum parecia ter a coragem de começar uma conversa... Quando a surpreendi fazendo uma pergunta.

- O que esta achando do festival, Hinata? – vi seu rosto tomar um tom escarlate, eu simplesmente amava isso nela. Sempre tímida, acho que ela nunca deixaria de ser assim.

- Mu-muito bom –sorriu docemente, aquele sorriso mim fazia sentir arrepios - E você, Gaara-sama, o que esta achando do festival?

Sama... Para que tudo isso? Eu não era tão mais velho que ela, e também não era um completo estranho.

- Bem melhor agora –sorri, ato que não fazia com freqüência. O tom escarlate do rosto de Hinata se tornou mais intenso.

Ficamos calados por alguns instantes. Eu a fitei com intensidade, a fim de memorizar cada detalhe de seu rosto... Ela era tão perfeita, tão pura e delicada. Eu a amava por isso, eu a amava por tudo.

Propus a ela que fossemos dar uma volta, Hinata, ainda relutante, concordou. E aqui estamos nós, um ao lado do outro em completo silêncio.

Mantinha minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça e meu rosto fitava a bela lua cheia lá no céu estrelado. Ao olhar para a Lua eu sempre mim lembrava dela... Elas eram tão semelhantes. Uma dessas semelhanças e o fato de ambas possuíam o mesmo brilho perolado, que cativava a admiração dos mais frios corações.

- Hinata – chamei gentilmente ao ver seu corpo tremer - Esta com frio?

Seus olhos, antes fitando o chão, voltaram-se para mim. Eles estavam brilhando com intensidade, por conta das lagrimas. Hinata estava chorando.

- Hi-hinata? – chamei novamente. Mas não recebi nenhuma resposta... Apenas um abraço forte, que me pegou de surpresa.

Eu podia sentir toda a maciez e a fragilidade do corpo feminino contra o meu, o perfume que aquela jovem exalava era inebriante e estava me deixando zonzo... A apertei com mais força entre meus braços, a queria o mais próximo possível de mim... Mesmo que aquela proximidade durasse apenas minutos ou segundos.

Após algum tempo na mesma posição nos nós separamos. Hinata não mais chorava. Isso me confortou.

- Me de-desculpe Gaara-kun... Ma-mas, mas eu não posso mas gu-guardar isso de-dentro de mim. –sussurrou com a voz ainda chorosa - Não po-posso mais, e-eu tenho que lhe falar... E-eu tenho que con-confessar. – a cada palavra que saia da boca daquela jovem fazia meu coração palpitar mais rápido.

- Eu... Eu te amo. – disse pausadamente olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. Seus próprios olhos mantinham um brilho diferente de todos que eu já vira, era um brilho de determinação - Depois que notei que o Naruto ficaria melhor com a Sakura eu... Eu co-comecei a te admirar, a a-admirar seu jeito fo-forte e determinado, e-essa admiração se tornou uma paixão platônica, pois e-eu sabia que não tinha chances com você, até hoje sei que não tenho. Somos opostos, somos completamente diferentes, Gaara-kun – ela sorriu tristemente e seus olhos mim fitaram com doçura - Não quero que corresponda o meu sentimento... Só queria que soubesse dele.

Não esperei mais nem um segundo para segurar o rosto delicado e extremamente corado da garota a minha frente e tomar seus lábios em um fervoroso beijo.

Lentamente pedi passagem para invadir a boca que tanto ansiava sentir o sabor, Hinata não hesitou em conceder aquele meu pedido. Por todos esses seis anos, desde a primeira vez que a vi no Chuunin Shiken, sonho com o sabor dos lábios dessa mulher... Por diversas vezes imaginei que seus lábios possuíssem sabores dos mais doces aos mais frescos e levemente azedos, como o de hortelã. Todos os tipos, mais nem um se encaixava com o sabor que sentia agora, não pude evitar um gemido de prazer escapar da minha garganta ao sentir aquele sabor invadir minha boca. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, apaixonada e necessitada.

Uma onde de êxtase percorreu toda a minha espinha ao sentir as mãos delicadas e pequenas de Hinata acariciando minha nuca. Apertei mais seu corpo contra o meu, senti seus seios serem prensados contra meu peito e um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, ainda colados aos meus.

Ao nos separarmos, o suficiente para nos olharmos, mim deparei com o mais belo dos sorrisos que já tive o prazer de presenciar. Os dois grandes olhos perolados a minha frente brilhavam com intensidade. A puxei para um abraço e afundei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo seu aroma agridoce me invadir por completo. Amava aquela mulher, e tinha de dizer isso a ela.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei docemente em seu ouvido mordendo, logo em seguida, seu lóbulo.

Nós beijamos novamente, um beijo mais calmo do que o primeiro. Apenas um roçar de lábios.

Sorri contra seus lábios. Era tão bom estar com ela. Agora eu sabia que nunca poderia ser feliz com outra, a não ser com ela.

Sim, nos éramos diferentes. Completamente opostos...

Mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem?

**-**

**-**

**Fim**

Tia-lulu, minha amigona fofa... Sê sabe que eu te ADORO e sou sua super FÃ-NUMERO-UM num é mermo? –sotaque nordestino carregado-

Por isso fiz essa ficzinha para você. Espero que tenha gostado dela... Mais você sabe, não sou muito boa com o Gaara-kun n-n'

Beijinhos linda!

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessas humildes linhas... Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem mais uma das minhas fic's bobinhas e melosas nn'_

_Ps: Desculpem pelo Gaara OCC, não escrevo muito bem a personalidade dele nn"_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
